They Murdered Their Future
by Neevey
Summary: Chou moves in disrupting Midorima's life and getting him into often fun but awkward situations. Thanks to Takao, they get to know and understand each other. At the same time Midorima starts to grow closer to Takao. However, with Chou's constant presence and interference and family related issues he finds himself unable to deal with his own problems. Sacrifices & heartbreak await.


**note**

_I've been very hesitant about writing for Kuroko no Basuke or any other anime/manga. I'd rather not butcher something I actually like. However, I thought I might as well. I have two other ideas for a story as well so I may develop them. If you are interested in reading more of this story then make sure to follow and/or review so I know otherwise I'll just go and we can forget this story ever existed._

_By the way, I don't have the whole plot for this story yet but I have enough material for a few chapters and an idea of how the story is going to end (Urgh, I have a feeling it will be miserable...). I have found that I prefer to work out the rest as I'm writing because it gives me more freedom. Plans constrict me and I end up wondering if there is any point in writing the story when I've ended up with such a detailed plan._

_Information on the OC and the plot are at the end of the chapter. Oh, and this is the introduction so the future chapters will be longer! Also, the next chapter will be mostly about Midorima!_

* * *

~ Kuroko no Basuke

**~ They Murdered Their Future ~**

**Chapter 000**

Chou hated herself. She wanted to tear her messy and knotted hair out and punch the off-white walls which were covered in remnants of floral wallpaper with her poorly bandaged hands in anger and confusion. Her frustration had now skyrocketed and could potentially spiral up into outer space because no matter how hard she tried she just always failed. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe, for once in the short time she has been alive she could stand alone, completely independent and able. No matter what it was, even a situation like this when she was without help encouragement or expectations, Chou wanted to succeed and prove to no one but herself that she is a capable human being... just like everyone else.

However, no matter how hard she tried nothing went right for her and someone always had to be dragged in to pick up the humiliating fragments and her useless mind and body sitting drooped and defeated in the centre of pure chaos. Chou was a major inconvenience to all. It wasn't just something only she believed but what others that were once around her stated on more than one occasion too. Now she wished that at this very moment as she stood, fists clenched staring in to a dirty mirror, that someone would again tell her in her rock bottom moment that she was a useless problem.

Wouldn't that possibly return a little of her strength and determination? Right now Chou had no one but herself to do things for. There were no expectations but her own weighing down on her small but strong shoulders. After all of the times in her life when she felt lonely, she realised those moments were simply mere imitations of the feeling. There would be nobody, except the postman, landlord or those looking for money, knocking on her door. There would be no sound of rattling keys, a creaking door and a, "I'm home."

And now Chou had to give up school, there would be no chattering and no chance of a warm, "Good morning!" from a student of her old class. If there was no work and no life necessities such as food, that were needed she would never leave this small place she now called home. Isolation would be all Chou now knew. Sometimes she phoned in sick because she was scared of leaving and ashamed at her struggle.

Her ability to look after herself and a home, her ability to work and earn money... It all sucked. Chou now realised it was time to give up. Her pride, what little she still kept tightly wrapped around her like a blanket as she attempted to carry herself in her worn shoes through the bustling streets day after day, was escaping from her and now the last of it had to be set free. Chou needed help and Chou could not be alone because unlike the others who faced similar hardships as hers, she could not cope alone. It was a painful reality but the absolute truth that she could not ignore and brush under her none existing carpet.

The fact was that Chou was practically an orphaned, working teenager who failed at being independent. Who could she turn to though? There was no one who could swoop in like a fairy godmother, wave a wand and cheer her up by giving her the ability and strength required to be solely dependent on herself. Or was there? Was there a person who resembled a shining beacon of light and could grant her every wish and need? If she was gifted with three wishes though, then her needs would no longer exist... She had accepted and was willing to ask for and receive help but the only problem was that there was no one. Right now, Chou would not even turn down help from a crazed serial killer or a homeless person in a much worse situation than her own.

Chou was alone. Being alone went Chou had no one to depend on therefore she had to be independent. However, Chou lacked the confidence, strength and ability to be independent. Her personality was dreadful and her excellent power and coordination were only awakened during sports or competitions. No matter how hard she screamed or cried right now, nobody would come. Well, the neighbours or the landlord would to tell her to shut the hell up but they would go once she stopped bawling and apologised profusely for her heartbreaking cry for help.

And Chou felt like crying in such a way now, not because of her circumstances but, because her hands felt like they were on fire. Minuscule fragments of glass she couldn't pull out earlier were stuck in the burns on her hands. Maybe calling an ambulance or catching a bus to the hospital would be a good step towards getting some much needed help. At the moment, her hands were near useless and if she didn't re-bandage her hands soon the blood soaking through would drip everywhere. Her incredibly messy home would soon look like a murder scene. Though, maybe that was a bit of an over the top thing to say though because, seriously, how much blood can drip out of a pair of hands?

Chou scratched her head, forgetting about the blood. She concentrated hard. Chou had no idea about anything to do with the body besides the very basics she had to remember, she just wasn't a science kind of person. She liked music and books. She also liked taking part in some sporting activities when she wasn't busy perfecting her talent for procrastination or working at the local supermarket and the café attached to it for an idiotic boss. She called him idiotic because she couldn't believe that someone would be stupid enough to hire someone like her. It was a miracle! An even bigger miracle was that she wasn't fired on her first day for accidentally starting a small fire.

Nah, Chou knew why she was hired. It was because he pitied her. It made her feel bad that someone much more capable lost out on the job just because of her crappy situation. Still, she was glad that she was pitied otherwise she'd be hungry and homeless right now.

Chou sighed and waded through bags of rubbish and takeaway to her old backpack that had her keys, phone and money among other things inside. After slipping the bag on to her back, stepping into a pair of worn but sturdy combat boots and turning off the light she left shutting the door quietly behind her. Her hair was a mess but dragging bloody hands through it would make it even worse. However, maybe she could do that if there is going to be a long wait at the hospital – the blood in her hair and on her face might look like she has a serious head injury. Of course, that would be wrong to deceive people like that. Chou didn't want to suffer in the afterlife if there ends up being one.

It was now time to go to the hospital but only if she could first remember where the hell it was located!

Little did Chou know, this trip to the hospital would fix more than just her bloody hands...

**X**

**~ Introducing ~**

**Chou**

**Appearance: **lightly tanned with shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** June

**Height:** 5' 4''

**Personality: **Chou often has trouble with her confidence and can be quite shy or nervous around new people at first particularly those who are tall. At first she can be reserved, however, she is mostly a fun and caring person. She is a little clumsy at times but is incredibly agile when taking part in sports or competitions due to her determination to succeed and focus on the prize. People dislike her occasional sarcasm, over reactions and sometimes foul mouth, all of which are traits she picked up from her deceased older brother who she idolised.

**Hobby: **watching dramas & entering competitions

**Likes:** spring, cake, theme parks

**Dislikes: **horoscopes, dogs

**Family:** the Midorima's, missing father, deceased mother and an older brother who died one year ago

**~Plot~**

A distant relative of Midorima's moves in, disrupting his everyday life much to his annoyance. With routines out of the window and replaced with spontaneous and fun (for Chou) but often awkward (for Midorima) situations he's forced to grit his teeth and bear it or move out because the rest of his family adore her, especially his little sister Yui.

Thanks to Takao (who also gets along with her irritatingly well!), they really start to get to know and understand each other and their lives. That's when Shintarou makes the mistake of calling her, 'a weak fool, who knows nothing and can't do anything.' From then on she becomes frighteningly determined to become better than him at everything including basketball in order to prove that anything is possible even for someone like her and even for someone like him.

At the same time Shintarou starts to grow much closer to his team mate Takao than is comfortable. However, with Chou's constant presence and interference and family related issues he finds himself unable to deal with his own problems. Headache inducing drama, sacrifices and heartbreak await Midorima, Takao and Chou.

**~ NEXT ~ **

**They Murdered Their Future**

**Chapter 001**


End file.
